clubpenguinfangamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Smash Puffleboo 3: When Worlds Collide
Smash Puffleboo 3: When Worlds Collide is a platform game created and developed by Mischievous Seals. It was also released for download on the PengStation Network for PS3 as well. Gameplay Smash Puffleboo 3: When Worlds Collide is a platform game, the player can control Smash and Sapote, who must travel back in time and gather 25 pearls before Oki-Oki and Dr. Betz Cell do so. Most of the levels takes place in the "Travel Back and Forth machine", which acts as the hub area of the game. The Travel Back and Forth machine is split up into five chambers, only the first chamber is available while starting the game. The goal in each level is to find and obtain a pearl hidden in the area. In few levels, the pearl is located at the end of a level or must be earned by completing a specific challenge. After completing all five levels in a chamber, a vortex appears in the middle of the chamber, if the player goes down there, they will be in a boss level. If the player manages to defeat the boss, the next chamber will become available for play. Diamonds and colored diamonds are rewarded if all of the crates is destroyed in a level or if a secret area is completed, colored diamonds are found in special levels and lead to hidden areas. There are five colored diamonds in the game. Relics can be won by re-entering a level where the crystal has already been collected. To obtain a relic, the player must initiate the Time Trial mode and race through a level in the pre-designated time displaying before entering a level. The player can earn a new power-up after defeating a boss. If the player recieves at least 25 relics, their access to the sixth teleport room is granted and if the player stands on the middle of the fifth teleport room while having 25 relics, they will be automatically teleported into the sixth teleport room. The levels in the sixth teleport room must be won before the game can be 100% completed. Completing the game with 105% (the maximum percentage of the game) shows a sequence in which Smash and Sapote celebrating while watching a fireworks display. To complete the game with 105%, you need to get 104% taking all diamonds and relics from all levels, including secret levels, then you have to get all silver or emerald relics. When you will have no more ruby relics, you will get another diamond and switch to 105% Plot In Angel Island, Smash was resting in the beach, and then Iko-Iko (he has hands) grabs an washed up camera and somehow, it's working, then she shows Smash and Sapote a footage of Oki-Oki and Doctor Betz Cell confronting each other, Oki Oki (who have saved Cell from the depths of space) is feeling shameful that Cell failed him twice. Cell says that it wasn't his fault, it was Smash' fault, but Oki-Oki disagrees with that, since that there is now no other power source in Earth. But since that Cell has set him free, Oki-Oki introduces Doctor Bounder Medil, master of time and the creator of the "Travel Back and Forth machine", Medil thanks Oki-Oki and talks to Cell. With B. Medil's Travel Back and Forth machine, the villains are planning to capture the super pearls in their original places in time, eventually, the camera lost it's battery, so then, Iko-Iko tells Smash and Sapote to stop Oki-Oki, Dr. Betz Cell, and his minions, the two is sent off. After Smash and Sapote have defeated Hamlet Hyena, Pristion, Dr. B. Medil, and Dr. Boost R. and collected all of the pearls and all of the diamonds. Smash has finally made it into Cell's Cloakroom where the real Travel Back and Forth machine is located, Smash fights Cell. After Cell's defeat, the Travel Back and Forth machine implodes (due to B. Medil's defeat) , taking Cell, Medil, and Oki-Oki with it. Smash and the others escapes quickly. As the ending credits roll, a footage of Cell and Medil transformed into babies and fighting over Oki-Oki. Levels The levels in bold are boss levels. Teleport Room 1 #Horse Course (Medieval Greek) #Dive Down (Great Barrier Reef, Australia) #Ice Shipping (Ice Age Europe) #Fossil Plains (Cretaceous North America) #Catching Waves (Pacific Ocean, 15th century) #'Hamlet Hyena' (The Cape of Good Hope) Teleport Room 2 #Fort Unit (Medieval Greek) #Climbin'up Chaos (Madagascar, 18th century) #Ram Rally (New York City, 20th century) #Dromedary Palace (Ancient Egypt) #Aurora Skies (Ice Age Europe) #'Pristion' (Amazon River Basin) Teleport Room 3 #Rexsplosion! (Cretaceous North America) #Splashed Round (Great Barrier Reef, Australia) #Climax Bumble (Madagascar, 18th century) #Rally Smash (New York City, 20th century) #Tripcicle (Medieval Greek) #'Dr. Bounder Medil' (TB&FM's Control Room) Teleport Room 4 #Oasispolis (Ancient Egypt) #Farewell Fly (France, 19th century) #Surfing In (Pacific Ocean, 15th century) #Manana Bonanza (23rd century) #Burial Amber (Ancient Egypt) #'Dr. Boost R.' (Mars, 1953) Teleport Room 5 #See Ya Later (23rd century) #Purple Concrete (New York City, 20th century) #Forest Fire (Madagascar, 18 century) #Aero Strike (Willis Tower, Chicago) #Void Story (Ancient Egypt) #'Dr. Betz Cell' & Oki Oki (The Cloakroom of Cell Concourse) Teleport Room 6 #Jetsam Flotsam (Pacific Ocean, 15th century) #Rider Wanted (New York City, 20th century) #Hoops of Steel (Gobi Desert, Mongolia) #Dread Sapotes (Dead Sea, 13th century) #Prehistoric Platform (Cretaceous Central America) Secret Levels #Deep Sea Smash (Arctic Ocean) #Frozen Fort Finale (Antarctica, 16th century) Trivia * All the Madagascan levels contains a coloured diamond (gold, pink, and lime) * The Fox pup in the level Ice Shipping, Aurora Skies, and Frozen Fort Finale was Gane. Category:Games Category:Smash Puffleboo 3: When Worlds Collide Category:Smash Puffleboo Games